The Ghost and the Nymph
by La.Saffron
Summary: Set after the events the Blood of Olympus, a new and wild adventure begins for Nico di Angelo. He began to feel good of himself after letting go of his former burdens and starting fresh.He's met the Nymph Queen, Nyxonne Jackson, Percy's half-sister and cousin, Goddess of Speed, Flexibility,Temptation. Nico thinks he knows Nyx, but he has no idea what she's got in store for him...
1. At the Infirmary

It's been a day since Will Solace had told Nico to stay in the infirmary for three days in a row till he "gathered up his strength and was fully recovered", quoting Will's exact words.

It was a bit boring in the infirmary, but Nico wasn't sitting in bed all day, with healing nymphs serving him like a king (which he kind of was). He was roaming around the place, occasionally going outside on a walk with Will, and often visiting the pegasi stables, which were close by.

Constantly, Nico would ask the son of Apollo to go out into the training arena to exercise, but Will would firmly refuse and would make Nico go sit back in his bunk. He would stomp over and slouch on his bed, trying not to lash out at anyone that tried to console him.

Nico felt that he was being treated like a baby, and for good reason.

Nobody likes to be bossed around and refused every time they try to request something politely. It was frustrating. He didn't even feel sore, or tired for that matter, which was unusual.

For the billionth time, Nico wished he could be free.

His birthday was coming up in a while and he was just laying around for nothing. While Nico didn't know it, Will was actually doing Nico a favor. Looking after someone as dangerous and unforgiving as Nico was a hard and risky task that almost no one would attempt.

As Nico was thinking his thoughts, a nymph came over with a tray filled with goblets.

She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight pony and a tall figure. The nymph had a pretty flattering body when she wore her leafy dress and around her waist was a pouch, probably filled with ambrosia and healing equipment.

Nico tried not to think about this and took and great interest at the floor.

She handed one to Nico, which he took, and looked at him intently. He looked away quickly and sipped his ambrosia drink quietly.

The nymph still stood.

He looked up at her and was about to ask her if she needed anything from him, when she reached out a hand and stroked his face gently.

Nico stiffened but then relaxed strangely.

He hadn't seen this nymph before nor did she look like a real healing nymph.

She must've been a regular nymph in Camp Half-Blood, stalked Nico, and crept into the infirmary pretending to be a healer. Also, her eyes looked different. They were a steady sea blue color like the deep Atlantic around the iris blending into tealish turquoise. Nico sat there, mesmerized by her eyes.

This was the first time anyone has looked him straight in the eye.

Then, the nymph smiled lovingly at him and pulled away her hand. She winked at him and walked away to another bunk bed with injured demigods. Nico blinked hard and sat back in his bed, completely forgetting about his drink.

This all could've taken about a few seconds, but to him it seemed like forever. That nymph winked like she knew Nico from a while ago.

Like…like they were old friends.

Nico scrambled a bit and poked his head out of his bunk.

She wasn't there.

Instead, a new nymph had replaced her in the same exact position he had last seen her in. The new nymph caught Nico staring, harrumphed, and walked away, hips moving out from side-to-side.

'_Sheesh,_' Nico thought. '_Talk about d__iva._"

He lay back in his bunk, shaking his head. What just happened? Was he hallucinating? Who was this nymph? Why had he never seen her before?

These crazy thoughts ran through Nico's head, thus making him a bit dizzy. Will was just passing by and he stopped by Nico's bed. Nico looked up wordlessly, his head still spinning.

The head counselor of the Apollo Cabin smiled slightly. He was about to say something, but hesitated.

Just then, the conch horn blew. It was time for dinner.


	2. A Strange Dinner Guest

Not that Nico was starving, but he seemed to be eating a lot, hence giving his father a pretty small portion of his dinner that night. He scraped the leftovers into the flames saying, "For Hades."

Then, he started to walk back over to the infirmary. He didn't bother going to the campfire sing-a-long. It was probably boring. Only losers went to that dumb thing.

As Nico filled himself with false information, someone caught him by the arm. Nico whirled around to give that person a lash-out when he stopped short.

It was Hazel.

Nico calmed down and relaxed his arms a bit. She walked near Nico and put her arm around him. He tried for a smile, but he probably looked like he was constipated.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "Why are you so sad again?"

Nico sighed. He wish he knew why. "I don't feel like going to that dumb thing."

Hazel laughed. "Dumb thing? The campfire is so much fun! And it's a newbie speaking here!" She lifted Nico's chin and made him look at her. "Come on, you know you'll love it. Just stay for half the thing, okay?"

He thought about it for a minute and looked down.

After that conversation with Will today, he really didn't want to see or speak to the son of Apollo. He was plenty mad at him. All Nico wanted to do was go to sleep early, get over the second day and wake up with a good feeling, since tomorrow was the last day for him in the infirmary.

"Why should I go?"

"Well, for starters, you haven't been out in days—" Hazel started.

"Two days." Nico interrupted.

"Whatever," she replied. "You really need to be out with other people. Get to know someone. There even might be someone special."

He scoffed. "Yeah, for sure, like I'm interested."

Hazel was getting kind of anxious and a few emeralds popped up around them. "Fine, forget finding someone special. Think of interacting with people. It's good for you, Nico." She bent down to pick up the fallen gems and slipped them into her pockets.

"I spend all day chilling with sick and injured people," he protested. "What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to spend time with healthy, happy, and grateful people," Hazel replied calmly as she stood up. "It wouldn't hurt anyone, you know."

"Hazel,-"

"There's no point in arguing. I'm gonna make you go." she interrupted, tan arms crossed. "You know that right?"

Nico barely had time to answer before Hazel took his forearm and pulled him over to the campfire where many demigods were sitting, singing songs and having a good time.

She gently sat Nico down onto a log and sat down next to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before singing along with the rest of the teens.

Nico refused to sing. He didn't and probably couldn't sing. Gods forbid if he even tried. He'd bury himself underground and visit his father for eternity. No way even Hazel could make him sing. She could try.

Suddenly, Nico felt ashamed at his thoughts.

How could he think that of his own half-sister? Subconsciously, he rubbed his arms and shrank down into his seat.

Percy was laughing across from him and glanced at Nico. His laugh broke down into a friendly smile and he waved at Nico.

Nico politely waved a small wave. His former crush smiled even wider and continued talking to Annabeth and Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother.

Nico looked around quietly and several people smiled at him once his glance fell on them. They must've been watching him. Creepers. Wait, wasn't that him? The former him?

Nico wasn't too sure of himself. He almost never was. He had hated himself, Percy Jackson, and even a few other demigods when they were on _Argo II_. Leo had constantly tried to crack a few jokes with him when he caught him around.

Thinking of Leo made him sad for a moment. The son of Hephaestus' death felt strange and he'd never be able to figure it out. But he knew it wasn't his fault. He had done his best. The very best.

Hazel stopped his thoughts by nudging him lightly. "Hey, you okay?"

Nico wanted to scream _No, I'm not! Curse that damn son of Apollo until the day I die!_

Instead, he sighed and looked down. He didn't want to tell anyone anything.

Sad enough to say, not even Hazel.

His half-sister picked up on this and laid her head on his shoulder. This made Nico feel sad. She had done so much for him and yet what does he return?

Rejection, hate, argument. She had gone through so much more. maybe even more than him. It was time he perked up to doing something back for Hazel.

Suddenly, the singing and music died down to an eerie silence. Nico' thoughts were interrupted, perked up at this sudden change and looked around.

Was it a monster? Nothing was in sight.

Chiron, who was standing by Mr. D a few feet away from the fire, trotted over and looked around, eyebrows furrowed. An ear-piercing whistle was heard and a number of demigods took out their weapons and stood in a fighting stance.

Nico looked up and saw a strange object surrounded by fire heading straight towards camp. Percy called out to Chiron, who had his bow notched and eyes narrowed.

The object unexpectedly changed speed and it landed by the demigods within a millisecond with a big thud.

Everyone ducked and some scattered on the ground, but the object had just landed by them, not on them. The first thing Nico saw was dragon claws.

Golden _metallic_ dragon claws.

The next thing he saw was a familiar figure hop down from Festus the dragon. Nico's heart pumped slowly, but then quickened up the pace.

The person looked around, smirked and said, "Miss me anyone?"

It was Leo Valdez, alive and looking stupid with an elfish grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**Izzy (Me): Yes, my lovelies, another cliffhanger. But not for long!**

**Nico: *grumbling* You ALWAYS say that.**

**Izzy: What?! I do NOT!**

**Nico: Do too.**

**Izzy: Not!**

**Nico: DO.**

**Izzy:NOT!**

**Nico: Do infinity.**

**Izzy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **

**Nico: -u-**


	3. Hugs and Cuddles

"LEO!"

Everyone jumped on the poor kid and everything became one huge demigod sandwich. Chiron laughed heartily and slung his bow onto his shoulders, as if he knew this would happen.

It was nice to hear his laugh once in a while.

Everyone else laughed, too.

But someone then yelled for all of them to get up since the people under (and poor Leo) couldn't breathe, much less laugh. The pilled demigods all scrambled from their spots at once and helped the people who were stuck under them.

Sheepish looks were glanced around as the suffocating demigods gasped and choked for air.

"Boy…do you guys even shower?" one guy from the Demeter cabin gagged out.

Clarisse laughed hollowly to cover up her surprise. "Yeah, most of us do."

Slowly, the choking demigods began getting up from their spots, still a bit claustrophobic from the "group hug". Leo was finally seen in the middle of the smorgasbord, sitting in his place, rubbing his head like he just suffered a severe headache (which he probably did).

"Oh…" he moaned. "Do you people even know the meaning of personal space for a homecoming dude?"

Annabeth laughed and helped him up along with Piper. "It's not that. You asked us a question and we answered you."

"Through suffocating me? I think not."

Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Jason walked over to them. They all smiled toothy smiles and hugged Leo in one group hug.

All the Aphrodite, Athena, and Apollo girls started to "Aww" over this sight.

Nico didn't move; he merely shrank back in his seat.

He caught the sight of that damned boy, Will Solace. The son of Apollo smiled at him and nodded his head toward the hugging group. Nico stared at Will, then at the group, then back at Will again.

He sighed and got up. Nico no longer wanted to be the outcast even though he felt like it. He strutted over to the group and hesitated.

Before he could make a move, Jason and Hazel both reached out their arms and pulled Nico into the center of the hug, where Leo was.

Surprisingly, he could breathe normally.

The son of Hephaestus looked surprised, but masked it bu hugging the son of Hades. He hesitantly hugged Leo back, but felt someone warm embrace him from behind.

Two strong arms wrapped around him and Nico caught a scent of salty air like the sea.

It was Percy.

Before, Nico would have hyperventilated and stand stone still, never moving. But now, he received it as a friendly gesture, like a brother.

Suddenly, something overcame Nico. Was it sheer love? Desperation for hugs? He didn't know, but whatever it was, it controlled the boy steadily.

Out of his control, Nico cuddled in the embrace and hugged Leo tightly.

Leo was a bit surprised. This wasn't the Nico he knew. He soon forgot all about it when he remembered this was a huge advantage for starting a new friendship.

Plus, he wanted to show everyone someone, but they were all going cuddly and cute on him like... like Nico was doing to him now.

Leo cleared his throat and Nico disentangled quickly, burning red. Leo pushed everyone away from him as if he were about to perform a spell.

Confused and amused faces were shown, but Leo knew what he was doing.

Well, at least he _thought_ he knew what he was doing.

He spoke in a deep voice, almost like imitating Chiron back on _Argo II_. "People and persons," he announced. "I have missed you deeply. Truly, from the bottom of my heart—"

"Get it over with, Valdez!" someone yelled from the back. Probably an Ares kid, who hated things like an Apollo kid would say when announcing something.

"Ech," Leo scoffed. "Joykill."

Nico suddenly saw something drop from the back of Festus.

He looked over to the side of Leo and his eyes narrowed. The figure was hard to see clearly, since Festus' wing covered the person with its shadow. Only the silhouette could be seen a bit.

Nico gently pushed Leo aside and walked over to the person. Leo looked confused and dumbfounded.

He moved Festus' wing gently and pulled the person out of the shadows. The person hesitated a bit, but reluctantly let Nico carry them over to Leo, who was watching the whole thing in silence.

"Demigods," Nico said as loudly as he could. "I present to you the nymph-goddess, Calypso."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**Izzy: WELL! Whaddya think, mis amigos?**

**Nico: *scoffs* Ego much?**

**Izzy: Hey, don't ruin my spotlight! :'(**

**Leo: I just came back with everyone on me, so ****_I_**** should be the one with the spotlight here!**

**Nico: Get over yourself.**

**Izzy: *droops* I know I'll never be as good as Uncle Rick T.T**

**Percy: No, no you were really good...but...**

**Izzy: But what? -_-**

**Percy: ...what's up with the part with me hugging Nico... I don't really-**

**Izzy: YOU DEH INSOOLT MEH STORY?! **

**Percy: o.O I-I just...**

**Nico: *rubs forehead* It's gonna be a long night...**

**Leo: *munching on popcorn and chewing loudly* Ooh, dis is gonna be good!**


	4. It Takes a Doctor to Heal the BitterOnes

"Come on, man!" Leo cried, almost whining. "_I_ was supposed to present her! Now you come and ruin it all? My rehearsed lines? MY EVIL PLAN?!"

Nico smiled without amusement. "Calm down, Repair Boy. There's no need to rehearse for your girlfriend. It should all come naturally, right?"

Leo looked at him for a moment, then chuckled, and heartily slapped Nico on the back. "Ya know, my friend? I taught you too well."

"Don't flatter yourself."

The other six demigods smiled at each other. Jason and Percy gave each other an unnoticed high-five.

Calypso stood quietly. Leo gently brought her over to the campfire. Chiron galloped over, smiling softly.

"Well done, Valdez," he congratulated the young demigod. "Well done."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Leo blushed and said, "Aww, it was nothing. All it took was my lfe and whole well-being."

Silence.

Leo looked over at everybody, then at his friends, who looked like they were trying not to laugh. He made a face at them and turned his attention back to Calypso.

Mr. D came over lazily. He took one look at Calypso and smiled as if he was forced to do it.

"Well, hello my dear Cellipco—"

"It's _Calypso_." Leo corrected, slightly annoyed.

Calypso looked over at him and smiled amusingly. Leo suddenly realized that she had been through this whole name shenanigan and she was okay with it.

Leo was silenced. **(A/N- For once :3)**

"Yes, yes. How could I forget." The god sighed lazily. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, blah blah blah, and congrats on finally leaving your island, Ogigamore, blah blah blah. We hope you enjoy your stay and you'll be staying at the Big House, not your boyfriend's cabin, thank you very much, you're welcome, good night. "

With that, the wine god turned into purple mist, leaving a scent of grapes and wine behind.

Chiron sighed and shook his head. "Gods almighty. So sorry for that introduction, my dear, you know how he is."

"It's alright, Chiron." Calypso answered the old centaur. "I don't mind."

"Well, alright then," he replied with a smile. "You shall be staying over at the Big House with our Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She will take care of you just fine. Don't worry, you'll see Leo every day and spend all the time in the world together if you so desire."

Calypso was about to say something, but stopped. Instead, she smiled and intertwined hands with the son of Hephaestus. Leo squeezed her hand for comfort and just out of sheer love.

Aphrodite girls nearly wept of this scene.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Alright, we shall head back to our cabins and sleep, eh? Now go along and wishing a good night to everyone!"

Everyone headed back to their cabins, eager for the next morning, but not before clapping Leo on the back and congratulating him on Calypso.

Percy and his friends walked arm in arm with their girlfriends, like gentlemen leading a lady to a limo.

As he walked away, Nico spotted Hestia tending the fire carefully. She looked like a young girl with eyes filled with flames. She looked over at the son of Hades and winked.

Nico smiled at her and bowed his head, out of respect.

Will approached him. Nico stiffened as the son of Apollo came closer.

"What do you want?" the son of Hades sneered, wishing it hadn't come out as harsh as he had intended.

Will looked surprised. "What did I ever do to you? All I'm trying to do is help you, not boss you around like you think I'm trying to do to you."

"Well, I didn't ask you to help me ever, did I now?" he retorted.

"Listen, I know you're stressed about the whole 'resting-for-three-days-thing', but don't you think it's actually better for you?"

"Honestly, I don't feel tired."

"That's you lying to yourself," Will chuckled. "You need psychological and emotional rest. Just look at the bags under your eyes! Saggy and black. Tell me, don't you ever worry about no one but yourself?"

Nico wished he hadn't said something logical like that. He tried to think up of a good answer to tell him, but Will continued, more gently this time.

"I know what you've been through. Suffering. Heartache. Pain. It's written all over your face." He paused for effect. "I understand that, even though I've never been through that harshly as you have. Learn to open to others carefully. You'll see how much it'll do well for you. Trust me for once and let me do my job. If I weren't your true friend, I wouldn't have ordered you to stay at the infirmary for three days in a row. No one could live up with that.

"You've been doing great so far. I really see the improvement. You've been happier, cheerful, and more patient. It's hard for some people to cope with that. And face it, you're one of them. I won't tell you lies. Just trust me. Look on your bright side of it; the second day is over. Only one more day to go. See? Was it that hard? You can do it. I'll even let you out early, okay? Just stick with me and my evil plan, alright?"

Will winked at him and smiled. Nico sighed and nodded.

Maybe charmspeak was a thing for children of Apollo, too. He may never know.

"Boy, do you look tired. Go get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." Will said easily.

As soon as Will said the word 'tired', Nico began to feel sleepy.

What was on with this kid? Did he have Charmspeak Lessons 101 with Piper or something?

He wouldn't answer that question. He couldn't. His mind was too tired to think. All it _could_ think was getting into bed as quickly as possible.

Throwing a mumbled 'good night' over his shoulder, Nico ran sleepily towards the infirmary. He got to his bunk quickly and didn't even bother throwing on pajamas. He plopped into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Such a sleep he would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! So sorry about my previous comment. I guess I was angry that day. Apologies to everyone who disliked it. It was my bad.**

** But don't go all ninja on my ass for that.**

**Aha, no hard feelings. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Uvray12**


	5. Star-gazing with a Third Wheeler

**One order of small Percabeth comin up!**

* * *

><p>Percy had led Annabeth to her cabin. They both stopped at the door and faced each other. Annabeth reached out and stroked Percy's face in wonder. He nuzzled in her hand in response.<p>

"Would you like to stay up tonight with me?" he asked her softly.

Annabeth cocked her head. "Now, why would I do that?"

"You're wise. You should know."

She smiled and playfully slapped his face. "Alright, Smart Alec."

He took her hand and led her down to the river bank. They both sat down on the sandy surface near the water and Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder.

"So," she started.

"So." he replied.

She smiled. "Calypso was freed from Ogygia, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

She smiled even wider, almost smugly. "And Leo's her boyfriend."

"Per say." Percy shrugged, shifting Annabeth's head up and down with the movement. She lifted her head to support it on her own.

"What do you think of that?"

Percy pursed his lips. He didn't meet her eyes. "I'm happy for Leo, I guess."

Annabeth decided to tease him. "No jealousy arousal from that?"

He finally faced her, trying to mask his smile with a frown. "Where are you going with this, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth burst into heaps of laughter and hugged Percy's arm. He smiled and cuddled aginst her shaking body.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm laughing, Seaweed Brain, not shivering, but thank you." Annabeth finished her giggles.

They both stared at the starry night sky. The constellations lit up the sky and Percy spotted Zoe's figure in the blackness of Night.

"Look," he pointed.

Annabeth looked up and tried to locate where Percy was pointing. "What is it?"

Percy pointed farther. "It's Zoe."

Annabeth suddenly located the former lieutenant's constellation.

"Yes..." she murmmured sadly. "Yes, I see..."

She rested her head on Percy's shoulder once more and Percy put his arm around her.

They sat together in silence for another ten minutes until they heard hooves clopping towards them.

Boyfriend and girlfriend turn around to meet the Lord of the Wild's screeching hooves pick up dust. Both disentangled and coughed, trying to wave away dust from their eyes and mouthes.

"Ugh, Grover -_cough_- why did you -_cough cough_- I can't -_really hard cough_- " Percy gagged out.

"Oh, Percy!" Grover exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, i-"

"It's fine," Annabeth interrupted, clearing her dust-filled throat. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh," Grover looked down and blushed. "Was I interrupting something?"

Percy was about to say yes, but Annabeth kicked his shin to silence him. "Nope, nothing at all."

"Yeesh." Percy mumbled.

"Well, umm, Chiron and Mr. D wanted you both at the Big House now," Grover looked at Percy. "You escpecially, Perce."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Not sure why, though. Top secret he said."

"Who said?" Annabeth asked.

"Mr. D."

She scoffed. "As if _he_ has anything to hide. I guess we should get going."

"Yeah."

The three half-bloods trudged up the hill towards the Big House, anxious about the news that were about to twist their entire lives around.


End file.
